


Inspektor Jury kommt zu Besuch

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Ein netter Besuch in Ardry End, wenn nur Agatha nicht wäre





	Inspektor Jury kommt zu Besuch

„Hat es Ihnen geschmeckt, Sir?“ 

„Fantastisch, Ruthven. Sagen Sie Martha bitte meinen herzlichen Dank. Es war einfach superb.“ Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln dankte Richard Jury dem Butler, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, die leeren Teller und Platten vom Esstisch zu räumen, während Richard mit dem Herrn des Hauses und einem Glas Port am Kamin Platz nahm.

“Vielen Dank, Sir. Ich werde es umgehend bestellen“, sagte Ruthven und verließ den Salon.

“An das Essen könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen“, seufzte Richard und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Nur an das Essen?“ Melrose Plant stellte seinen Port auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch ab und trat hinter Jurys Sessel. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, es gäbe noch etwas anderes, das dich nach Ardry End zieht.“ Seine Stimme klang nicht wirklich verärgert, auch wenn er sich darum bemühte und seine Hände, welche begannen, Jurys Schultern zärtlich zu massieren, sprachen ebenfalls eine andere Sprache.

Richard drehte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Nicht nur das Essen“, versicherte er.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Marthas Kochkünste und meine strahlende Persönlichkeit, würden dich endlich überzeugen, für immer hierher zu ziehen“, fuhr Melrose fort.

Jury seufzte. „Ich fürchte der tägliche Weg zur Arbeit ist ein bisschen weit.“

Melrose ließ von Richards Schultern ab und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne. „Ich nehme an, der Versuch, dich zu überreden, dich vorzeitig pensionieren zu lassen, wäre vergebene Liebesmüh“, sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Und der Hinweis, dass mein Geld für uns zwei ein paar Leben lang reicht, auch.“

Jury seufzte und legte Melrose die Hand auf den Arm. „Das hatten wir doch schon Dutzende Male. Du kennst meine Meinung.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Du liebst deinen Job und du willst nicht von mir abhängig sein, vor allem nicht finanziell. Wir könnten doch eine Detektei aufmachen. Dann arbeiten wir zusammen und du verdienst dein eigenes Geld.“

Richard lachte. „Ich als Holmes und du als Dr. Watson?“ 

„Warum nicht? Wir waren doch schon öfters ein gutes Ermittlerteam.“

Melrose rutschte auf Richards Schoß und gab ihm einen raschen Kuss. „Ich dachte mir, ich suche mir ein Haus in London oder eine dieser modernen Loftwohnungen am Themseufer und behalte Ardry End nur noch als Wochenendsitz. So könnten wir zusammen leben und du trotzdem weiter die Verbrecher dieser Welt jagen. Ruthven und Martha kommen natürlich mit. Hier stelle ich jemanden ein, der in der Zwischenzeit nach dem Rechten schaut und aufpasst, dass Agatha nicht das ganze Haus leer räumt oder gleich hier einzieht. Was hältst du davon?“

Jury runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich fühle ich mich in Islington ganz wohl.“

Melrose blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Das ist es, nicht wahr? Du willst deine Leute dort nicht verlassen. Carol-anne und Mrs. Wassermann und Stan Keeler. Das hält dich mehr in London als dein Job.“

„Sie sind das einzige, was ich in all den Jahren hatte, das einer Familie nahe kam. Und ich bin es für sie auch“, erwiderte Jury ernst.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ein Haus suchen, das groß genug ist, dass alle drei mit einziehen können. Pardon vier. Wie konnte ich Stone vergessen“, überlegte Melrose.

„Du würdest doch deine Clique hier genauso vermissen. Vivian, Diane, Marshall, das Jack and Hammer und all die anderen.“

Vom Flur waren laute Stimmen zu hören, als Ruthven offensichtlich versuchte, jemanden aufzuhalten oder abzuwimmeln.

Melrose seufzte und rutschte von Richards Schoß. „Da kommt jemand, den ich garantiert nicht vermissen würde, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich die erste Person wäre, die uneingeladen bei uns einziehen würde.“

Er setzte sich gerade wieder in seinen Sessel, als die Salontür aufflog und Agatha herein wirbelte, so schnell es ihre kurzen, dicken Beine erlaubten. 

„Du bist zu spät für den Lunch und zu früh fürs Dinner“, sagte Melrose und kippte seinen Port in einem Zug herunter. Mit seiner Tante auf seiner Schwelle brauchte er plötzlich dringend einen Drink.

Ihren Neffen nicht weiter beachtend, stürzte sich Agatha auf Richard. „Superintendent, wie schön Sie wieder zu sehen:“ Sie riss ihm fast den Arm aus, so heftig schüttelte sie seine Hand, nachdem sich Jury höflich erhoben hatte, um sie zu begrüßen.

Agatha ließ sich in den soeben frei gewordenen Sessel plumpsen und schrie nach Ruthven, er möge ihr etwas zu Trinken und Essen bringen. Der alte Butler überhörte die Aufforderung geflissentlich.

„Sie beehren uns in letzter Zeit recht oft“, fuhr Agatha fort. „Es hat doch nicht etwa einen Mord gegeben, von dem ich gar nichts weiß.“

Das wäre etwas Neues, wenn du von etwas nichts wüsstest und für dich eine Katastrophe, dachte Melrose. Laut sagte er: „Richard kommt nur hierher, um mich zu vögeln:“

Jury blickte ihn erstaunt an. Nicht, dass Melrose gelogen hätte. Nur, dass er es laut und so unverblümt aussprach, war eine Überraschung. Bisher hatten sie ihre Beziehung für sich behalten. Allenfalls Ruthven und Martha war sie garantiert nicht entgangen.

Agatha riss die Augen auf. „Du bist unmöglich, Plant“, ereiferte sie sich. „Schämst du dich nicht deiner Ausdrucksweise? Und dann noch den Superintendenten so in den Schmutz zu ziehen.“

„Es stimmt aber, Lady Ardry“, sagte Jury ruhig. „Ihr Neffe und ich, wir sind schon seit acht Monaten ein Paar.“ Er wusste zwar nicht, was Melrose bewogen hatte, ihre Beziehung seiner Tante auf so drastische Art zu offenbaren – das heißt, er konnte sich denken, dass sein Freund von Agatha und ihren Störungen die Nase voll hatte und mit diesem Schock versuchte, sie wieder los zu werden – aber ihm war es Recht, wenn Plant ihre Beziehung nun öffentlich machen wollte. Wegen ihm konnte es ganz Long Pidd wissen und auch ganz London.

„Jetzt stiftest du auch noch einen Superintendenten von Scotland Yard zum Lügen an. Also wirklich“, empörte sich Agatha.

„Wenn du uns eh nicht glaubst, dann können wir ja auch gehen:“ Melrose griff nach Richards Hand. „Komm.“ Er zog ihn mit sich zur Tür.

„Plant!“, schrie Agatha hinter ihnen her, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. „Du kannst mich hier doch nicht alleine sitzen lassen.“ Sie überhörten sie geflissentlich. 

Melrose lachte. „Warum nur glauben die Leute einem die größte Lüge aber nie die Wahrheit?“

„Weil sie oft für ihre Ohren zu unwahrscheinlich klingt“, erwiderte Richard. „Zumindest diese Wahrheit.“

„Wie war das noch. Wenn man alles andere eliminiert hat, ist das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit, auch wenn sie noch so unwahrscheinlich klingt?“

„Genau, Watson.“ 

„Und nun, Holmes?“

Richard klopfte Melrose auf den Hintern. „Da ich nicht annehme, du willst zurück zu deiner Tante.“ Er deutete die Treppe nach oben. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns noch mit ein paar harten Tatsachen beschäftigen und genau das tun, was du deiner Tante gesagt hast, dass wir es tun?“

„Während Agatha im Haus ist?“ 

„Sie wird wohl kaum zukucken wollen.“

Melrose lächelte. „Und wenn, wen interessiert’s. Vielleicht fällt sie vor Schock tot um.“

Lachend stiegen sie die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hinauf.

Ende


End file.
